1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle taillight that has at least a rear position light function, a turn signal function and a brake light function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicle taillights may have a plurality of light functions, such as a rear position light function, a brake light function, a turn signal function, a reversing light function, and a rear fog light function. These functions typically are made available by corresponding light sources of the motor vehicle taillight.
DE 102 14 505 A1 discloses a motor vehicle taillight that provides at least a rear position light function, a brake light function, a turn signal function, and a reversing light function. At least some of these light functions employ LEDs as light sources.
DE 10 2010 049 422 A1 discloses an illumination device for a motor vehicle that has an optical waveguide made of a transparent material. Light emitted by a light source can be coupled into a first surface of the optical waveguide and can be coupled out of a second surface of the optical waveguide. The optical waveguide here has the shape of a hollow cone and is configured to be rotationally symmetric with respect to a cone axis. The illumination device having such an optical waveguide provides various light functions, such as a rear position light, turn signal light and brake light.
An object of the invention is to provide a novel motor vehicle taillight.